


Dud

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sandy reflects on her failed summer romance.





	Dud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Grease nor am I profiting off this.

Sandy puts extra sugar into her tea. The botched ear piercing still burns, though neither her father or mother notices. Making friends and being a cheerleader is enough for them to be happy with few questions. 

Finding another boy should be easy. Finding someone better than Danny Zuko? Her parents have always praised her charm. The boys here are cute, but they're not her summer romance. 

Her summer romance is a proven dud. Danny is a fake and phony. A fake and phony with eyes blue enough to rival the ocean. Charm to rival hers - at least her parents thought so. 

She thought so.


End file.
